mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash
|coat color = |mane color = Byzantium, Azure, Jade, Peach, Orange, Amaranth |occupation = Weather Management |cutie mark = Rainbow-colored lightning bolt}} Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony, and is one of the main protagonists in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. She is from the city of Cloudsdale, but she mostly resides in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash represents the Element of Loyalty.__TOC__ Description Rainbow Dash is the tomboy of the cast; she couldn't care less about fashion or beauty, focused instead on all aspects of athletics. She is very competitive, most prominantly seen in the episode Fall Weather Friends when she threw a minor temper tantrum about losing a game of horseshoes to Applejack, her best friend. Compared to the other ponies, especially Fluttershy, she is active, brave, bold and fearless. She might not be the smoothest talker or the most patient and tactful friend but she will always be their loyal defender. She can sometimes be a little too eager to defend her friends though, willing to get into fights against opponents that far outclass her. Rainbow Dash idolizes a group of stunt fliers called the The Wonderbolts, and is always trying to meet them and impress them in order to get into the group. She is also admired by a young filly in Ponyville named Scootaloo. She desires to be as "cool" as Rainbow Dash. Hasbro.com description Capable and athletic, Rainbow Dash lives for adventure! When any problem should arise that involves traveling to distant lands or dealing with a magical, mysterious beast, Rainbow is the first to volunteer! Brave and bold, anypony who has ever seen this rainbow-haired Pegasus in the air has been left in jaw-dropped awe of her speed, agility, and, well, her confidence. She's quite positive she's the fastest pegasus pony alive, and truth be told, she probably is. Yes, she's a bit proud, and a bit mischievous, and often lazy for somepony obsessed with speed, but when the chips are down, and danger is a-brewing, Rainbow Dash always, always comes through, proving time and time again that she is a true hero! Hubworld description Rainbow Dash lives for adventure! Whenever there's a problem that involves danger, distant lands, and mysterious beasts, she's the first to help. She's bold. She's brave. She's also a bit proud and mischievous -- but wouldn't you be too if you were the fastest Pegasus around? Appearances Season One: Rainbow Dash makes her debut appearance in the pilot when meeting Twilight Sparkle and her assistant, Spike. Twilight mocks Rainbow Dash for wanting to join the Wonderbolts despite the fact she can't even keep the skies of Ponyville clean of clouds. Upon hearing this, Rainbow brags to Twilight that she can clear the sky in "ten seconds flat". To prove this, she quickly whizzes around Ponyville and gets rid of all the clouds in exactly ten seconds. After having seen the act, Twilight stares blankly, and her jaw drops slightly. Later on in the episode, Rainbow Dash and the pony gang—Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy attend a party thrown by Pinkie Pie at Twilight Sparkle's place in order to celebrate the Summer Sun Celebration thus Twilight's arrival in Ponyville. In episode 2, Rainbow Dash is shocked that Nightmare Moon has arrived and Princess Celestia disappeared. In a frenzy, Twilight rushes to the library only to meet the ponies she met earlier, who want to help her on the journey (Rainbow Dash included). Rainbow Dash is tested by Nightmare Moon if she is actually loyal to her friends by disguising herself as the Shadowbolts, who claim to be the best fliers in the Everfree Forest. The Shadowbolts offer Rainbow a spot as their captain. Rainbow Dash is overjoyed, although she has to choose one or the other—her friends, or the Shadowbolts? In the end, Rainbow Dash puts aside her heart's desire and chooses her friends instead. At the end of the episode, she is awarded the Element of Loyalty. In episode 3, Rainbow Dash begs Twilight to take her to the Grand Galloping Gala so she can crash their performance. She even tries bribing Twilight by poking a hole in the raincloud cover while she's having lunch. Rainbow Dash appears in episode 4 when she asks AJ if she could help Dash with one of her new tricks. Unfortunately for her, Applejack has been overworking herself, and sends Dash catapulting across Ponyville. In episode 5, Rainbow and Pinkie Pie spend time with each other, pulling pranks on the ponies in Ponyville and even each other! Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie spend half of the day laughing and hanging out when suddenly Rainbow Dash's old friend, Gilda arrives. Rainbow Dash and Gilda hang out with each other with Rainbow Dash unaware that she's not as nice as she seems. Behind Rainbow Dash's back, Gilda is seen bullying her friends such as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie throws a party especially for Gilda and Rainbow Dash secretly sets up some pranks in the party. Gilda comes and is unaware of the pranks, and all t he tricks are played on her. Gilda turns angry and blames Pinkie Pie for it, calling Pinkie Pie names. Rainbow Dash is shocked on how her old friend changed and reveals to Gilda that the pranks were actually Rainbow's. Rainbow Dash makes an appearance in Boast Busters where a pony named Trixie arrives in Ponyville, and starts boasting how powerful her magic is. Rainbow Dash, AJ and Rarity get annoyed with Trixie and try to show up Trixie. Rainbow Dash preforms her trademark flying techniques—however, Trixie uses her magical powers and messes up Rainbow's performance, only fueling the fire for their heckling. In episode 7, Twilight and the crew encounter a problem in Ponyville; a sleeping dragon that snores out smoke. The gang move to the dragon's den in order to move the sleeping dragon away. Throughout the episode, Rainbow Dash is seen losing her patience as Fluttershy reluctantly climbs the mountain. When they manage to reach the den, one by one, the ponies try a tactic in order to get the dragon to move. Rainbow Dash charges into the dragon in order to make it move, although she only managed to make it even more angry. Rainbow Dash appears in Bridle Gossip, hiding with all the ponies due to a mysterious animal appearance in Ponyville, Zecora the zebra. When Apple Bloom is missing, the gang head off to the Everfree Forest and trod into poison joke, a breed of flower that plays tricks on ponies. Since Rainbow Dash had touched the blue flowers, her wings are reversed and she ends up crashing into things. Spike gives her the nickname "Rainbow Crash". Later on, Zecora created a magical brew and the ponies bathed in it, returning them to normal. In episode 10, Rainbow Dash helps Ponyville after a swarm of Parasprites appear. Ordered by Twilight, Rainbow Dash makes a tornado to settle the Parasprite invasion. However, it only ends up slicing Pinkie Pie's cymbals into pieces, which doesn't bode well with her as they were part of her solution. In episode 11, Rainbow Dash leads the weather team to clean up all the clouds and ice to welcome Spring. During the episode, AJ and Fluttershy order Rainbow Dash to perform a task, although the tasks that were given contradicted each other leaving Rainbow Dash very confused. Eventually, Twilight manages to organize the ponies to work together and they are able to bring Spring on time. In episode 12, Rainbow Dash attempts to help Apple Bloom earn her cutie mark by making her go through a series of tough, physical activities. Unfortunately, in the end, none of them work. In episode 13, Rainbow Dash and Applejack race in competition against each other in the Running of the Leaves event. Both play in an unfair manner, which ultimately leads them to tie for last place. In the end, the both of them accept apologize to each other for their cheating and run together to help the leaves fall from the trees. In episode 14, Rarity sews a dress for Rainbow Dash in preparation for the Grand Galloping Gala. However, Rainbow is unsatisfied with her design, stating "it needs to be 20% cooler". In the end, after the realization that she (along with the rest of gang) should be glad that Rarity offered to make her a dress, Rainbow accepts Rarity original dress design. In episode 16, Rainbow Dash practices her stunts in order to win the Best Young Flier competition. She intends on doing the "Sonic Rainboom", a legendary stunt that she did only once as a filly. Until now, however, she has been successful in her attempts to do it again. Rainbow worries about screwing up in front of the audience and the Wonderbolts. She becomes even more worried when her friend, Rarity (who has been given beautiful wings through a spell by Twilight), decides to participate in the contest as well. In the end, Rainbow, after saving the lives of both Rarity and the Wonderbolts, becomes the winner of the competition and gets to spend a day with her idols. In episode 18, Rainbow Dash, along with Rarity and Applejack, goes back stage to congratulate the Cutie Mark Crusaders on their performance in the talent show. In episode 19, Rainbow and the rest of the gang journey into Diamond Dog territory to rescue Rarity. However, in the end, the Diamond dogs simply give Rarity back since they couldn't stand her talking. Rainbow helps to pull carts of diamonds back to Ponyville. In episode 21, Rainbow and her friends travel to Appleloosa to deliver an apple tree for the residents who live there. Unfortunately, their train is raided by a herd of buffalo, who steal the apple tree and kidnap Spike. Rainbow flys out to find him. She is followed by Pinkie Pie. They discover that the buffalo didn't mean to kidnap Spike and that they were furious at the residents of Appleloosa, who planted an orchard of apple trees down the same path that they use for their traditional run. Rainbow explains the situation to her friends and she gets into a brief argument with Applejack about who should get the orchard. Ultimately, the Appleloosans and buffalo engaged each other in a battle. But, in the end, the buffalo agree to let the orchard stay in exchange for a continuous supply of the Appleloosans' apple pies. In episodes 22, Rainbow Dash attempts to get two Royal Guards to laugh by making silly faces but it does not work. Later, at the end of the episode, Rainbow Dash asks Philomena to tickle the guards, which ultimately makes them laugh, much to everyone's amusement. In episode 23, Rainbow Dash tells the story of how she got her cutie mark to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. All of the main six realize that it was thanks to Rainbow's first Sonic Rainboom that they got their cutie marks as well as. In episode 24, Rainbow Dash is approached by Scootaloo when she wishes for someone to do whatever she told them to. Later, Rainbow and Fluttershy suspect Spike of being jealous of Twilight's new second assistant, Owlowiscious. In episode 25, Rainbow Dash attends a party for Gummy's birthday. Later, she and Fluttershy try to avoid Pinkie Pie since they were secretly preparing for Pinkie's birthday. Rainbow Dash attempts to get Pinkie to the Sweet Apple barn (where the party is being held) but Pinkie refuses to move (due to the fact that she believes the party was a "farewell" party for her). After much pushing, Pinkie is forced into the barn by Rainbow. In the end, Pinkie apologizes to her friends for misunderstanding their intentions. In episode 26, Rainbow Dash attempts to hang out with the Wonderbolts during the Grand Galloping Gala. However, the guests around keep "taking" them away from her. Rainbow tries hard to get their attention but fails. In the end, she and the rest of the gang learn that being with friends can turn a horrible event into an excellent one. Season Two: In episode 1, Rainbow Dash and her friends are asked by Princess Celestia to wield the Elements of Harmony against Discord, who has broken out of his stone prison. They discover that he stole the Elements and thought he hid them in the Canterlot labyrinth. However, before anything could be done, Discord takes away their horns and wings and later separates them. Rainbow encounters Discord, who tells her that Cloudsdale is in trouble and shows her a box containing her wings. Discord says that she can save Cloudsdale by opening the box and obtaining her wings but, in the process, betray her friends. Ultimately, Discord manipulates Rainbow into opening the box. Rainbow is last seen flying off to save "Cloudsdale". In episode 2, Rainbow Dash is seen "helping" Cloudsdale, which is revealed to be a cloud. Later, Twilight frees Rainbow from her corruption and she joins her friends in using the Elements of Harmony to resealed Discord in stone. Rainbow is later seen at the celebration of Discord's defeat. In episode 3, Rainbow is seen helping Applejack in destroying a barn so that a new one could be built. Twilight, who is searching for a friendship problem, thinks that Rainbow has a serious problem with Applejack but Rainbow told her otherwise. Later, Rainbow, along with the rest of the gang, dismiss Twilight's frustration about not being able to find a friendship problem to write a report, thinking that the problem is insignificant. In the end, Rainbow and her friends help Twilight to explain to Celestia why she did spells to create problems. The gang is then assigned by Celestia to write a friendship report to her only when they find one. Talents Rainbow Dash would be the first to tell you that talent is what she’s all about. Brimming in natural ability, she is a well-rounded athlete able to dominate in various physical disciplines. She is physically strong, able to compete with and even beat Applejack in a hoof wrestle in Fall Weather Friends, as well as matching her speed in a (hoof) race in the same episode. Her back kick is also impressive, and proves capable of briefly stunning a dragon in Dragonshy. Her toughness is proven on many occasions, having slammed into various hard objects at high speed and taken significant blows from monsters without any serious long term effects. Her primary talent, however, is her speed, especially in the air. Rainbow Dash will never walk anywhere she can run, and will never run anywhere she can fly, as one of the fastest ponies in Ponyville. Sonic Rainboom suggests that her top speed is at least the speed of sound (768 mph) and though this requires optimum conditions and significant effort- though the end of "A Canterlot Wedding, Part 2" suggests otherwise-, her normal cruising speed is not insignificant either. She backs this up with significant aerobatic skill, capable of making high speed turns and even more complex maneuvers without making a single mistake or error. As part of her ambition to get into the Wonderbolts she has practiced many different special maneuvers, though many of these have only been seen in her fantasy sequence in The Ticket Master. The less elaborate maneuvers she actually performs in Sonic Rainboom are still very impressive, however, comprising of spinning clouds and sharp weaves through an obstacle course. Her distinctive rainbow contrail is something only the Wonderbolts and Celestia have been seen performing at a similar level. Rainbow Dash is often eager to get into a fight and in Call of the Cutie is seen wearing a black belted Karate Gi. Though she doesn’t demonstrate the required skills for this level she has often been seen shadow boxing and managed to hold her own against the much larger Applejack in Fall Weather Friends, demonstrating some combat skill in addition to her physical advantages. Her combat skills are demonstrated most effectively in Lesson Zero, where she used a multitude of powerful moves to destroy Applejack's old barn. She eventually finished it off with a Sonic Rainbomb dive, shattering the building in a huge explosion that sent debris across a wide area. __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery Trivia Rainbow Dash is originally a G3 and G3.5 pony. In that incarnation she was actually a feminine fashionista like Rarity, not to mention an earth pony. G4 FiM Rainbow Dash is actually based more on G1 Firefly, who was a brave adventurer with a love for flying. It seems Rainbow Dash is quite popular in the air force, as she is the pony shown in a greeting from the German air force and a US pilot posted a picture of himself with her cutie mark patched onto his uniform. It's not hard to see why. Her flight characteristics sometimes seem more akin to a VTOL aircraft than a traditional winged animal. Most notable is the episode Bridle Gossip, where her wings are reversed and she starts thrusting along the ground. Since Applejack and Rainbow Dash are voiced both voiced by Ashleigh Ball. Fan Perception Rainbow Dash is without a doubt the breakout character of the series, regularly topping best pony polls. Fanart and Fanfiction featuring her outnumbers all others, and she’s frequently used as the representative of the series in other media. On the other hand this overwhelming popularity has fostered a small hatedom, fostered by her many flaws (which rears its head during one Equestria Daily survey http://www.equestriadaily.com/2011/12/pony-surveys.html). Apple Cider from the Bronyville podcast is one of the most prominent, often exchanging friendly jokes with his fellow host and Rainbow Dash fan Chef Sandy. In the early days the perception that she was a lesbian colored much of her character in fandom. This indeed was a major part of early FiM history, when Lauren Faust herself replied to an article in Ms Magazine which made an assumption that she was a lesbian, a now famous article that was one of the earliest mentions of FiM in the wider media. This perception has now faded a bit, partially because of the reasons mentioned in the article (being a rainbow colored, athletic tomboy does not make one a lesbian) and due to general backlash against what was perceived as unyielding fanon. It is still a popular interpretation however, and she is most often shipped with Applejack or Pinkie Pie. An ascended meme featuring her is the general perception of her coolness, often depicted wearing dark sunglasses and other "cool" gear such as a gangsta rapper getup or military uniform. This broke into season two, played straight and mocked, with her dark glasses appearing in multiple episodes. May The Best Pet Win however mocks it a little, with Rainbow Dash becoming extremely 80’s cool, with backwards baseball caps and talk of radicalness. Memes formed from popular catchphrases of hers include "It needs to be about 20% cooler", the last two words of which became an instant, extremely common and persistent meme that usually describes quality. Other catchphrases include "So awesome!" posted along with her chubby cheeked expression during that line, which is also referred to as the "Why Wub Woo" face. "Ten seconds flat", a phrase used during the first episode, is also popular. See Also Spitfire Applejack Ashleigh Ball Cloudsdale Category:Pegasus Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Mares Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Pegasus Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Mares Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2